Dance the Night Away
by Passionate Heart
Summary: What would happen if Ronon could actually dance? R/K romance!


Dance the Night Away

Summary: what would happen if Ronon actually could dance???

Characters: Ronon/Keller

Rating: T

* * *

In his room, Ronon sat on his bed, watching a dance show that John got from the last trip of the Deadulous. It was the fifth season of the TV Series called So You Think You Can Dance. John said it was a fun way to pass the time instead of fighting all the time. John watched the auditions with Ronon and joked about all the bad people. Ronon was confused by many of the people and he didn't understand why people who were so bad were so intent on getting in front of the judges.

After all the auditions and even a few of the top 20 performances… he saw it… one dance that really connected with him. He watched the two dancers Karla and Jonathan dance contemporary style to a song Slowly Drifting. The dance moves were so beautiful, he didn't even understand it. His heart sped up and his breathing quickened just at the thought… and the desire to express his own feelings through this strange style. He also loved how the song shared a story, a story of strangers meeting and falling in love. He loved how they had to work through the emotions and the feelings involved… it was hard for him to see it end. He was almost sad to see the dance come to an end, especially since Karla stepped away from Jonathan's loving embrace at the end of the song.

Ronon couldn't even finish the episode. He turned off his TV and started to pace in his room. The song played in his head over and over, when he decided he had to do something! He stepped out of his room, and headed over to a secluded balcony with a boom box that Rodney got for Ronon's 4th anniversary of coming to Atlantis. As Ronon entered an empty balcony he turned on the boom box and just paced. Song after song, Ronon seemed more comfortable with his solitude.

Slowly, very slowly, Ronon let himself go through expression… he slowly moved into a flowing dance… one that Melena taught him long ago. As he continued to dance solo, he mixed the dance moves of break, contemporary and hip hop dances. He used the slowness of the contemporary dance to add feeling and emotion to the strength shone in the break dance style. His break dance was complimented by the contemporary style, slowly dancing as the music spoke to him through the lyrics. As he lifted all his body weight all on one hand, he slowly spun around and moved from his right hand to his left shoulder, then followed that move with a slow back bend that set him back on his knees.

Taking a few breaths, he got back on his hands and got into a baby freeze stance then moved smoothly into the windmill. Once he got back on his feet, he let the music take him away as he took a running start and surprised himself by doing an open side leap followed by an attitude leap, and finished with a straight leap.

After surprising himself with the leaps, Ronon lowered down onto the floor and soaked in the songs. He was so focused on what he had just accomplished he didn't notice that Atlantis' new doctor, Dr. Jennifer Keller had been watching him.

………………………….

Jennifer decided after her shift in the infirmary that she needed to unwind. She got to her quarters and pulled her iPod touch from her desk and changed into her jogging clothes. She put her hair up into a high ponytail and put her ear buds into her ears. She got her shoes on, and then headed to a secluded area of the Atlantis base. She found an area a few weeks ago that she really enjoyed. The view was beautiful, and the open space on the balconies brought fresh air through the hallways. She started jogging and was glad she left her ear piece back in her room. Solitude was a magical privilege and she enjoyed any and every opportunity in her solitude.

As one song ended on her iPod, and before the next one started, Jennifer heard a soft song… a song she was quite familiar with… it was the Titanic song also know as My Heart Will Go On. She wondered who had discovered her balcony and considered turning around in order not to face anyone… her curiosity got the better of her and she slowed her jog into a walk as she quietly followed the music.

She was in utter shock when she saw who was on her balcony. Many people saw him as the toughest guy on the base and the one with the strongest attitude. Others saw him as a man that had issues giving control to others and others saw him as a male chauvinist… this all changed as she watched him move. She was sorry no one else was here with her to witness such a beautiful scene. As he danced from break dance to contemporary, she felt the tears slide down her face. She couldn't believe her eyes; if anyone else was here and told her about it, she would definitely not believe a word they said… she knew no one would believe her, so she decided to keep it a secret… one that she would share with this strong warrior. She watched as his muscles flexed with each movement and as he finished with the jumps, her heart leaped out of her and she put her hand to her chest to suppress the beating… hoping he wouldn't hear the loud thumping of her heart against her chest.

Once he was on the floor, she watched his body as it slowly rose and sunk with each breath. She saw the sweat trickle down from his shoulders down to his back. Without thinking, she walked up behind him, lowered herself and put her arms around him, resting her hands on his soaked chest.

Ronon was startled and pulled a knife from his boot and turned to face his attacker. When he saw it was Jennifer, both were surprised. They both stood and took a few steps back, and Ronon lowered the knife. Jennifer couldn't help but blush as she realized she had disturbed his peace… and she felt terrible.

"What are you… can I …" Ronon couldn't bring the words out, so he took a moment to regain his composure. "Can I help you Doc?"

"Um, I'm not sure… I was just jogging and I saw you dancing… I mean, I didn't mean to intrude, but it was…. It was so beautiful." Jennifer was blushing very deeply and she couldn't even look at Ronon. She stared at the ground making them both uncomfortable.

Ronon just growled lowly, frustrated that he couldn't think of anything to say…not like he ever knew what to say, especially when there was a pretty lady around. She looked up at him when he growled, like she was expecting something. "Did you say something?"

"Um, no," he muttered quietly. "Just thinking."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll leave then." Jennifer replied, uncertain what else to do… she knew that all she could possibly do if she stayed would be embarrassing herself further.

"Wait!" Ronon almost shouted immediately. He looked down afterwards and started again, "Um, would you care to….um….dance for one song…with me?"

She listened to the song that had just started to play; as if it was set up… the song that played was "You're Beautiful," by James Blunt.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

Jennifer stepped forward and put one hand on his chest, and the other on his shoulder. They started to move slowly, and both started dancing in the contemporary style: him lifting her in the air, and her floating, as if she had wings.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

Ronon replayed the dance shared by Karla and Jonathan that had captured him. He couldn't stop thinking of the way they moved together, so perfect, as if they were the only ones in the room. It was his turn. He was alone, with the most beautiful woman of the galaxy…dancing to a beautiful song… he didn't want to regret anything.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,(clean version)  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Ronon moved close to Jennifer and scooped her up in his arms, holding her close, sheltering her from the world. Then he lifted her as if she was a princess… she smiled down at him as she lowered herself back to him, and cuddled her face against his neck. Once she was back on the floor, she spun around, making him come after her. Then, he reached around her waist and pulled her up against him. Then, he moved around her, and put his cheek on hers and touched her other cheek with his hand, gently stroking her face.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

As the song ended, Ronon looked deep into his partner's eyes, not wanting to regret anything in the end, leaned down and met her lips with his. He was soft and gentle, afraid she would pull away, but when she didn't, courage returned to the warrior as he got closer, more intimate, letting his tongue explore her mouth as her tongue explored his mouth. He twisted his fingers into her blonde highlighted hair, and she locked her fingers into his dreads.

When they finally finished their kiss and pulled away, it was only because both were getting lightheaded because of the need for oxygen. They locked their eyes together, seeing deep into the other's soul and discovered that they were meant to be. Ronon slid to the floor again, and put his arms around Jennifer, and gently lowered her onto his lap. He put his arms around her and cradled her in his arms, as if she was a fragile child. Jennifer drew her knees up to her chest and leaned her head against his strong chest.

They both sat quietly feeling the gentle wind against their faces, and feeling the new bond of love in the air…the songs flowed through the air and neither of them moved, hoping not to disrupt what they had just discovered.

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react  
And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along_

_Glen Hansard - Falling Slowly_

AN: I was watching So You Think You Can Dance and I felt a strong connection to the performance by Karla and Jonathan with the song _Falling Slowly_. I am not one who likes contemporary dance but that show made me fall in love with the style, and I can't get the song or performance out of my heart or mind. The story was about two strangers meeting and having to cope with their feelings and love for each other! It was such a great story and they really pulled it off!!! I loved it!!! :)

Well, I hope you all enjoy this one shot! I sure enjoyed writing it! :)


End file.
